


He Has to Wake Up

by Vikkikate89



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikkikate89/pseuds/Vikkikate89
Summary: Hajime Hinata has yet to wake from the simulation and the others reach a consensus that it's time to let him go. For Gundham's sake.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	He Has to Wake Up

_ “I’ll use you as a warning sign  
_ _ That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind _ _  
_ _ I’ll use you as a focal point  
_ __ So I don’t lose sight of what I want  
_ I’ve moved farther than I thought I could  
_ __ But I missed you more than I thought I would...”

_ -Amber Run, “I Found” _

Wake up… He had to wake up…

Hajime looked so different. Nothing like the simulation had led them all to believe. But deep down, he was still Hajime Hinata, just as he’d promised he would be at the very end. And they all believed it because they believed in him.

He just needed to wake up.

The machines had shown his vitals were strong and brain activity was still very much present. Compared to the ones who were almost deleted forever, his chances were always much better, just as the survivors’ had been. And despite all odds, all of them had awoken. Except for Hajime. And the longer the wait, the more Gundham found himself alternating from worried to enraged to nearly giving in to grief. 

He couldn’t grieve. Grieving meant death. And Hajime was not dead. He just needed to wake up.

Sonia had visited several times, reminding Gundham to eat, pushing him to rest when he could and promising to let him know if anything changed. But it never changed. Day by day it never changed. And soon the others were beginning to mutter that it may be time to let go. That maybe everything that had happened to Hajime, both before and after the simulation, had finally been too much and despite his will to live his brain was giving out. It would not be surprising, given the horrifying experiments he’d been subjected to. It was a miracle he’d even survived those as it was. 

“He’s not gonna let it go,” Kazuichi finally said at breakfast one morning. All of them were gathered as always, except for Gundham. “I don’t wanna say it but… I really don’t think it’s gonna happen. I mean… we already pushed all our luck just by waking up. All of us. That luck had to wear off sometime, right?”

Sonia held her hand out in her usual manner, giving him an angered look. “Do not speak like that! Hajime would never have given up on us! It is… too soon to say he will not live.” But even as she finished saying that, it was becoming obvious that even she was struggling to still believe that.

“I… want to believe he’ll wake too…” Mahiru spoke up with a sad expression. “But… maybe he really won’t. And maybe we’re just keeping him alive out of selfishness.”

Sonia’s eyes filled with tears. “How can you say that?”

“Man…” Akane sighed. “Think about it though. What if it really was his time to go and he can’t… because none of us are willing to pull the plug? That’s just… cruel. Monokuma cruel.”

Nekomaru’s fist hit the table so hard it was a miracle it didn’t break in half. “Don’t compare us to that pile of shit!” he barked back. But his expression weakened and his eyes lowered. “However… I can’t say I disagree. If he was gonna wake up, I think he’d have done it by now.”

Sonia couldn’t hold it in any longer and buried her face into her hands, letting out a sob that several others echoed back as well. “S- So… who’s gonna tell Gundham?” Kazuichi asked through tears. “He’s not gonna take it well. He’ll probably fight us to the death over this. Even if… it’s the right thing.”

Nekomaru frowned and stood up. “I’ll help. Guy may be a stubborn ass but he won’t outstrength me a second time.” He huffed. “Especially now that I don’t got a sleep button.” 

Their minds made up, even through tears, they headed to the lab, bracing themselves for one of the worst fights of their lives. 

When the door opened behind him, Gundham turned, his eyes widening to see all of them there. They knew he didn’t suspect for a second they’d come to join him in waiting. He saw right through that and was immediately on his feet, taking an attack stance. “If you value your lives, you will not dare come closer!” he snarled.

They stopped, but not because they were afraid. They knew he wouldn’t win and it broke their hearts. They didn’t want it to be this way. Nekomaru finally took that dreaded step forward as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’d explain it, but I think you already know. And I know you won’t listen anyways.”

Gundham’s hand went to his scarf… which was empty. That made the pain in his heart grow worse. Hamsters only lived for so long, even ones as powerful as his four dark devas. They’d long been gone when he’d awoken. Even they had been just a part of the simulation. Hajime was the only thing he had left and that was about to be taken from him as well.

Lacking his usual style and form, he simply lunged at Nekomaru, desperate to fight him off but knowing he couldn’t at the same time. Nekomaru was too strong and he soon had the breeder in a hold, so tight he almost couldn’t breathe. “NO!” Gundham bellowed. “LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

But Mikan was already at the control panel. “Please… f- forgive me, Gundham. And H- Hajime,” she stammered quietly. She pressed a few buttons and soon the sounds of the machine winding down could be heard until there was only silence.

Gundham let out a cry that almost sounded inhuman and the others broke as Nekomaru finally let go. Sonia dashed to Gundham, throwing her arms around him to weep into his shoulder. “I am so sorry! We all did not want it to end this way! But… it was his time, Gundham. It was his time.”

“Y- You… You foul beasts!” Gundham shouted at them as he shoved the princess off, his whole body shaking. “You murderers! You will never be forgiven! I will see that you all b- burn in the f- fires of Hell! I will destroy you all!” 

“Look!”

The voice had been Nagito’s and when Gundham looked to the pale student he noted the finger pointing back at Hajime’s pod. Hajime’s eyes were open, and he was looking intently at the breeder. Gundham tore away and darted to the pod, ready to smash it open if he needed to, but there was no need. Mikan had already pressed the button to open the container and as soon as the glass was out of the way, he was slowly sitting up, rubbing his head with what was no doubt the worst migraine he’d ever had. 

Gundham wanted to reach out, but hesitated, staring Hajime down. “Wh- What is… your name?” he asked.

Hajime blinked at him. “Wha…?”

“I need to know!” Gundham snapped. “Who p- possesses that body? S- Say your name!” 

His name? Oh… right… That’s right… Gundham had to be sure who had woken up. Hajime or Izuru? 

He reached out and lightly brushed his fingers against Gundham’s cheek. “M- My name is… Hajime… Hinata.” 

Gundham sat shaking as if he were fighting some internal battle, but he seemed to lose almost immediately when he reached out and tugged his classmate to him, pulling him into a hug that almost rivaled Nekomaru’s. Hajime choked but a small smile curled on his lips. “G- Gundham… You’re… You’re h- hurting me…!” Even so, his own arms were wrapping around the breeder.


End file.
